Lies and Truths
by cookiequeen13
Summary: Two Kingdoms existed, one of them perished. Momoko, a fifteen year old girl never gets to do much, and is constantly protected. But what happens when she decides to go to a ball, but her parents don't want her too, but she goes anyway? What might happen? When everything is revealed, will Momoko still be who she was before? What's the truth to Momoko's existence?
1. Chapter 1

**imouto-Younger sister**

**okaasama-respectful formal way for mother**

**otousama-respectful formal way for father**

**Hime-Princess**

**Onee-san-respectful way for older sister**

**Arigatō- thank you**

**Gomen'nasai-I'm sorry**

**Hai-yes**

**Hontōni-really**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Fire slowly burns the building. The building slowly starting to crumble. A young girl about 4 years old, rushes around, trying to dodge the crumbling parts of the building, and fire. She trying to figure what's happening as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Okaasama! Otousama! Where are you? Imouto-san!" The girl yells. "Akane-chan!"

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" A girl yells.

"Akane-chan! What's going on?" The little girl yells at a young girl running towards her that has straight shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes who looks to be 10 years old.

"There's no time to explain!" She replies. She grabs the girl's hand.

They ran and ran, desperately seeking a way out.

They ran into a room. Blood is splattered on the wall and floor. Both girls' eyes widen.

They slowly look around and stop to gaze at something shocking. A woman with orange hair laid on the floor in a pool of blood.

The 4-year-old girl gasps in horror.

"O-Okaasama? N-No. No! Okaasama! Okaasama!" The 4-year-old girl yells.

"There she is! Get the Hime!" A ton of men wearing black yells.

"This way!" Akane says, leaving into another room.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" A girl yells.

"Huh? Imouto-san?" The 4-year-old yells.

The 4-year-old turns around, to see her 2-year-old sister captured by the terrorist.

"No! Imouto-san!" The 4-year-old girl yells as she runs towards her younger sister.

"No! Don't Hime-sama!" Akane shouts.

Immediately in front of the 4-year-old girl, a small part of the ceiling crumbles and falls through the floor, leaving a hole. They're on the 10th floor of the building which has 20 floors.

One of the terrorist grab Akane from behind, and the one next to him starts to grab the 4-year-old girl. But, a small part of the floor under her starts to crumble from the fire surrounding them, as she falls through the hole, trying to reach her hand out, as she falls into the flame engulfed floors.

"Hime-sama!" Akane yells.

**-11 years later-**

"I'm going out!" A girl with long orange hair tied up in a ponytail with a large pink bow, and light pink eyes says.

"You mustn't Momoko-chan!" A woman with brown hair replies.

"Don't worry! I'm only going to get some bread. We're out, right? I won't be long, I promise! I'll wear my red cloak too!" She replies.

She sighs. "Alright, go ahead Momoko-chan."

"Arigatō! Well I'm off!" The girl responds.

Momoko walks around, before getting bread.

"Hey, have you heard? There is a ball tonight for the Prince's birthday! Anyone can come!" A random woman talked with another.

"Oh my gosh! There's a ball tonight! I must go!" Momoko whisperes. "But, I have to convince everyone back at the house first."

Momoko goes to buy bread, and then starts to head back to her house. But, then someone bumps into her and keeps running.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Momoko says.

Several people follow after the person that had bumped into me, he/she was wearing a black cloak.

Momoko keeps walking, but then remembers that the Sakura trees are out this time of year.

'Maybe just a sneak peek would be okay.' Momoko thinks.

She walks into the forest with the Sakura trees. She goes through a cave and many obstacles until she gets to her destination. It's a place with lots of Sakura trees, a water fall, and deers and rabbits roaming around. Momoko had found this place out only a year ago, and is the only one that knows about it. She sits by her favorite tree, and takes out her basket. She takes out an apple she had bought earlier, and then takes a bite out of it. Momoko stops crunching the apple, when she swears, she hears snoring. She looks around, and doesn't see anything. So she ignores it and continues to eat her apple. Momoko finishes her apple, and then gets up, she walks turns towards the tree, and then starts to walk back, but only to trip and fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Momoko says, rubbing her head. She turns around to see what she tripped on, to find a handsome boy with orange hair like hers in a black cloak, sleeping on the ground as he slowly started to wake up. 'That cloak... I feel like I've seen it before...' Momoko wonders.

His eyes flutter open to meet hers. It's revealed that he has blood-red eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asks.

"Who are _you_, and what are you doing here?!" Momoko questions.

"Huh? Oh no! I must get back!" He says, starting to get up.

"Wait, you didn't answer my questions!" Momoko says.

He starts to walk away.

"Hey!" Momoko says.

Sigh. "Honestly..." 'Wait! I remember now! He must have been the person in the black cloak that had bumped into me earlier! The nerve of that guy!' Momoko thought.

Momoko heads back home.

"Momoko-chan! Where have you been? We were worried!" Kaede says.

"Gomen'nasai! Here's the bread!" Momoko says.

"Honestly, Momoko-san! Do you know what could have happened?" Atsushi says.

"Yeah, you should listen to mom and dad more." Haru says, who is 13 years old.

"That's right." Says Akihiro, Haru's older brother who is 17 years old.

"Yeah..." Arisu says, who's Haru's older sister, and Akihiro's younger sister, who is 15.

"Anyway! I overheard from someone that there's a ball tonight for the Prince's birthday! Can I please go? Please!" Momoko pleads.

"No! You cannot!" Kaede snaps.

"Why? Why can't I? It's not fair! Why can't I go outside casually like everyone else! Why must I stay in the house most of the time!? It's because of you, why I have no friends! You're so mean! I hate you all!" Momoko yells, running into her room.

"Atsushi, maybe we should tell her." Kaede says.

"No, we can't, not until her 16th birthday, which is only in a couple of weeks, she just has to wait a little longer and then she'll know the truth." Atsushi says.

"You're right." Kaede replies.

"What are you both talking about?" Haru asks.

"Haru, it's nothing. Why don't you go to your room? Dinner will be ready soon. You too, Akihiro and Arisu." Kaede says.

"Hai." Haru says.

"So, she's at it again?" A voice says.

"Hideki-san! Yes, she wants to go to tonight's ball." Kaede says.

"We can't. When her 16th birthday comes, then she'll know the truth, we don't even know if she'll be the same after we tell her." Hideki says.

"That's right. I'm going to start on dinner." Kaede says.

**-With Momoko-**

'Why can't I go? It's not fair!' Momoko thought. 'I don't understand... Why do I have to wait untill my 16th birthday? Haru-kun, Akihiro-kun, and Arisu-chan gets to go outside whenever he likes and meet everyone in the village. It's so unfair! I'm going to that ball no matter what! But... I don't have a dress... what shall I do?'

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Momoko shouts, throwing a pillow at the door.

Arisu comes in. "Momoko-chan it's me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you sneak out, so you can go to the ball."

"What? Why?"

"It's because it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, that's why. It's masquerade so you'll be safe, no one will see your face."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"It's because I won't you to at least be able to go the ball at least once."

"Arigatō Arisu-chan! But... I don't have a dress, or a mask."

"You can borrow mine, I have a mask too."

"Arisu-chan!" Arisu handed her a dress and mask.

"Now hurry up and change, it's going to start soon."

Momoko came out dressed in a lovely long light pink dress, flower hairpiece, with her long hair down, and a black, white, and pink mask. She put on her light pink necklace with a crest shaped like a rose.

"You look beautiful Momoko-chan!"

"Arisu-chan, Arigatō!"

"Now it's time to sneak past, the others." Arisu said.

They both nodded. When it became dark, Arisu was able to get Momoko in a carriage that Akihiro will be driving, to get her to the ball.

"Let's go!" Akihiro said.

"The ball! I can hardly wait!" Momoko whispered.

* * *

**I know I really shouldn't start a new story considering the other stories I have on my plate... but I was insipired by these two animes, and I just had to write a story somewhat similar to them both! I hope you like it so far! Next chapter is when the real stuff happens! The ball! Who will she meet there? _Anyway please tell me what you think about it so far!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

Arisu comes in my room. "Momoko-chan it's me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you sneak out, so you can go to the ball."

"What? Why?"

"It's because it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, that's why. It's masquerade so you'll be safe, no one will see your face."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"It's because I won't you to at least be able to go the ball at least once."

"Arigatou Arisu-chan! But... I don't have a dress, or a mask."

"You can borrow mine, I have a mask too."

"Arisu-chan!" Arisu handed me a dress and mask.

"Now hurry up and change, it's going to start soon."

I came out dressed in a lovely long light pink dress, flower hairpiece, with my long hair down, and a black, white, and pink mask. I put on my light pink necklace with a crest shaped like a rose.

"You look beautiful Momoko-chan!"

"Arisu-chan, Arigatō!"

"Now it's time to sneak past the others." Arisu said.

We both nodded. When it became dark, Arisu was able to get me in a carriage that Akihiro will be driving, to get me to the ball.

"Let's go!" Akihiro said.

"The ball! I can hardly wait!" I whispered. We made it to the ball, as it began to start. Just in time! I strightened my mask and then walked into the ball and Akihiro waited outside with the other carriages. I began to walk around until a bunch guys ran by, looking for someone. Suddenly one of them grabbed my arm and others surrounded me.

"There you are! Don't go off like that!" One of them said.

"What? What's going on?" I asked. They pulled me away, up the stairs and into one of the many rooms.

"We've secured the Hime!" One of them said. The Hime? Are they talking about me?

"Don't go off like that! If an enemy found you, who knows what would have happened!" One of them said. I think they made a mistake... If Atsushi and Kaede find out I'm here, this will be bad!

"Um... I'm not the Hime..." I told them. Suddenly a man with orange hair and blue eyes under a mask came in.

"We've found the Hime your highness!" They told him. Did they not hear what I just said?

"What? This isn't the Hime! You idiots! You're lucky I came in instead of my father!" He shouted. Your highness? This must be the first Ouji! "Go find the real Hime, now!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They said and then rushed out the room.

"I'm sorry. You must have been very confused and terrified. My deepest apologies." He said to me.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"No, there must be some other way I can ask for your forgivness."

"No, really, it's alright!" I told him. Suddenly the bells came on, signaling the time for the dance.

"I know! How about I dance with you!" He said as he pulled me out the room. I waited in front of the crowd where he told me too.

"Greetings to everyone. I'm the first Ouji, Akihiko Jojo."

"I'm the second Ouji, Brick Jojo." He has orange hair and red eyes under his mask. I feel like I've seen him before...

"Thank you for coming to the celebration of when the Kingdom of the Rōzu fell on their dead first daughter's birthday. It's also the Ouji Brick's birthday too! Now for a dance." All of the girls wondered whom the Oujis were going to dance with. Ouji Brick just sat in his chair, uninterested in the whole thing. Ouji Akihiko came towards me and offered his hand and I hesitated before taking it. Everyone around me seemed surprised and jealous. We both began to dance. I keep thinking about it... how awful... to celebrate something like that! That's why they're having this ball! How terrible! But it's also the Ouji's birthday too…

"So, what's you're name?" He asked me.

"My name is Momoko."

"Momoko... it must be awful to have a name like that." He tells me. What did he just say to me?

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I mean, to have the same name as the Hime of Rōzu. It must be awful to be named after her." He replied. I'm named after the Hime of Rōzu? !" A man walked over to the Ouji and whispered something in his ear.

"I see. I'm sorry Momoko! I have to get somewhere! Please dance with my younger brother!" He said as he grabbed Oujo Brick and placed him in front of me.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not dancing with her!"

"Don't be so impolite little brother!" He replied. "Anyway, I must be going." Suddenly he stopped when he looked me up and down and then left. Oujo Brick began to dance with me very unhappily.

"You know. You really don't have to dance with me if you don't want too." I told him. He looked down.

"I just don't want to be here." He said.

"Why? This ball is dedicated to your birthday." I replied.

"No, it's not just dedicated to my birthday; it's also a celebration to the Hime of Rōzu who died and the Kingdom that fell. It's awful, to celebrate such a thing." He said.

"I completely agree with you! I had thought this was only for your birthday. I guess I was wrong." I responded.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to go sit down somewhere else. All these girls won't stop giving you the evil eye…"

"Okay, thank you for the dance, your highness." I said. I took a walk outside and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair in curly pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a long gorgeous expensive looking blue gown. She's wearing a lot diamonds too and a small tiara. She's staring at the water fountain. She's mesmerizing, but at the same time, very familiar.

"Excuse me." I bothered her.

"Huh? Do you need something?" She asked me.

"Um, I was just wondering how beautiful you are." I told her. She grinned.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." She replied. "You're very pretty as well. What is your name?"

"I'm Momoko."

"You have a pretty name too! My name is Miyako Gotokuji."

"What a suteki name!" I responded.

"Thank you." Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, as well as Bubbles.

"Hime Bubbles! You mustn't run off like that! You had us worried!" One of them said.

"Let me go!" I said. They took Bubbles away and after Ouji Akihiko and Ouji Brick walked up to me.

"That necklace. Where'd you get it?" Ouji Akihiko asked me.

"It was my mother's." I answered. Why does he want to know about my necklace?

"Where'd your mother get it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know you're mother's name?"

"She's dead, and the friends of hers who takes care of me, won't tell me her name."

"Hmm, come with me." The guards push me into a room that the Oujis leaded me to.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's possible your mother stole that." Ouji Akihiko said.

"What? My mother would never steal!"

"How would you know? She's dead." Ouji Brick hasn't said a word.

"Well… I…"

"Exactly, now just hand over the necklace, and then we'll keep you here until we find out who you are." Ouji Akihiko said.

"What?" No, this can't be happening. Soon enough the ball ended and Akihiro came looking for me. He figured out I was in trouble and went back home to get help. Atsushi and Hideki come in.

"Can you please hand over my daughter? We don't want any trouble." Atsushi said.

"Not until we figure out where she got this necklace and who she and her mother are." Ouji Akihiko replied. No matter what they said. They refused to give me back. When they put me in the dungeon, Hideki pulled out a few bricks somehow… and got me free. I escaped into the carriage before they figured out I was missing.

"That was close!" I whispered. I was taken into a cemetery.

"This isn't the house…" I said.

"I know." Hideki said. He took me into a place with a large gate in the cemetery, in front of three tombstones. There, was Haru, Atsushi, Kaede, Akihiko, and Arisu, waiting for me. Another friend of ours named Isamu too.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Read the tombstones." Hideki instructed. I read the first one.

_In loving memory of the king of the kingdom of Rōzu. An honest and strong man. Loved by all his people, never hated._ _The king, Isao Akatsutsumi. Born: XXX Died: XXX_

I heard the king was a tyrant… hated by everyone. I begin to read the next one.

_In loving memory of the queen of the kingdom of Rōzu. A kind strong spirited woman with hopes to bring a wonderful future to all. Greatly respected and loved by everyone in Rōzu. The queen, Madoka Akatsutsumi. Born: XXX Died: XXX_

People said everyone hated the wife with a passion… I read the last tombstone.

_In loving memory of the first daughter of of the kingdom of Rōzu. An amazing talented young girl, adored by everyone. Always adored by others and loved by all. The first daughter, Momoko Akatsutsumi. Killed at the age of four. Born: XXX Died: XXX_

"What is this?" I asked. I don't understand. Why are they showing me this? The daughter of Rōzu, she's one of the tombstones. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Momoko, today, is your actual sixteenth birthday." Hideki informed me.

"What? No, my birthday is not for a couple of weeks…"

"That's what you think. But it's not true."

"What?"

"Momoko, what event is today?" Akihiro asked.

"Today is Oujo Brick's birthday." I answered.

"What else?" Isamu asked.

"Um, the day of when the Rōzu kingdom fell."

"And?"

"And the first Hime of Rōzu's birthday."

"That's right." Kaede said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Momoko, your real name is Hime Momoko Akatsutsumi of the Rōzu Kingdom." Hideki stated.

"What?!" I asked, completely shocked. "This can't be…"

"But it's true." Haru said.

"I don't believe you…" I said as I dropped to the ground and stared at it. Rain began to pour.

"We know it's a lot to take in." Arisu said.

"No…" I whispered.

"We will forever be in your service until the very end… Hime-sama!" They said in unison.

"No! I'm not the Hime! I'm not!" I cried as tears slid down my cheeks. The rain got heavier. "I don't understand. Why is this happening?"

"Hime-sama, you will take this place back! You will bring down the Kingdom of Kirai, and take victory!" Hideki said.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Believe in yourself and you can do anything."

"I don't know if I can."

"You are this place's last hope for a bright future." What should I do? Do I have the courage to do this? Do I have the courage at all? Suddenly, I remembered… everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! Please review! ^^**


End file.
